


Perfect Psychic

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Essentially the episode where Mob meets Teru, M/M, Mob Psycho 100 Au, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Corrin is a grade-school esper without much experience, and with a lot of guilt. He interns with Flora and Felicia to learn more about his psychic powers, but right now, he's taking a break. His "break" comes in the form of a mysterious invitation that he absolutely can not pass up.Written for "Thehollowedvocaloid#1540" on discord as a secret santa gift!





	Perfect Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> (the major character "death" is just the one that happened in MP100 if you can remember the episode, if you can't remember the episode, well! uh! sorry! D: )
> 
> (also sorry for the delay aha i am not an efficient worker)

Jakob floated backwards and sighed loudly, “Corrin, you know for a fact that it’s not a real invitation. No one leaves party invitations in your shoes.”

Corrin smiled brightly, “You never know!”

“Are you at least going to tell Flora about this?” Jakob winced, “She might be a pain, but at least she’s looking out for you. I don’t think I need to tell you that going to some park at night alone is a bad idea.”

“I’m not alone, I have you!” Corrin made a peace sign at him.

“Yes, yes, I am bound to serve you, etcetera. How about I just text Flora. Hand me your phone.”

Corrin slammed his hand on his pocket, “Nope! I bet we won’t even be gone twenty minutes. If this party is as fake as you say, we’ll go there, see nothing, and then leave!”

“If the party is fake, then it’s probably a trap!”

“Come on, who’d want to ambush me? I don’t have a single enemy.” Corrin held out the invitation, “And can you  _ really _ resist this? It’s so mysterious! I’ve never even heard of Izumo middle school!”

“How? It’s just on the other side of the city. You really were sheltered all this time.” Jakob floated in front of Corrin, “Here, just take the train line. I can guide you to Izumo, then we can look for the middle school.”

“You don’t know where the middle school is? Haha, you usually know, like, everything about the city!”

“Yes, strange how I don’t know the exact location of every individual building within it.”

“Yeah!” Corrin patted the air next to Jakob, “Well, don’t worry, I still think you’re plenty useful.”

“Thank you.”

The sun was still high in the sky. Corrin had practically raced out of class to puzzle out this exciting letter. He never got invited to parties, this was so cool! He had even saved his lunch money so he could ride the train.

The past few days had been stressful, he needed something to unwind. Even though Jakob turned out to be helpful and sort of nice, fighting him really took a lot out of Corrin. The city was quiet enough that I was a welcome relief. The afternoon light was still bright in the sky, it was the perfect season for a party. Not even Jakob’s worrying could ruin it for him!

 

\--

 

With Jakob’s help, he expertly navigated the rail lines. It wasn’t long before he made his way to his destination.

Izumo’s middle school was exquisitely decorated, large fabric banners hang off its high, polished walls. It had huge gardens with cherry blossoms in full bloom, tons of flowers, and several dozen ponds. On one side of the building, a waterfall ran down and into a pool. Fish swam slowly.

Jakob fumed behind Corrin. He kept glaring at the school, then turning his nose and looking away. Corrin smiled, then said,

“This place is amazing! Can you believe that this is a middle school?”

“No. I’m truly impressed. What a blatant display of… wealth.”

“Yup! I can’t believe you told me it was weird that my middle school had gargoyles.”

Jakob sighed, “While that is unusual, it is not unusual compared to…” He stretched out his hand, “This.”

Music was playing around the other side of the school. Corrin jumped, “Ooh, that must be the party! Let’s go!”

“I can’t physically stop you.”

Corrin stepped through the garden. It was like a heavenly, fantastic place, and he wouldn’t ruin it for the world. A bright voice shouted at him from atop the roof,

“Greetings, Corrin! You are one who stands above the common folk!” There was a boy about Corrin’s age standing on the roof, “You deserve the greatest of parties! And I, Izana, shall provide! Join me and my lackeys! Use your psychic abilities to fly, like me!”

Izana had long, flowing white hair, and was wearing a fabulous, trailing dress. Most of it was floating in the air, but not in the breeze. He leapt into the air, then sat into his dress. It carried him away as he waved to Corrin. Corrin excitedly bounced in place,

“Wow! He’s a real esper! And so, so strong, too!”

“Corrin, we should leave.” Jakob was looking somewhere behind them, “We’re surrounded.”

Corrin turned slowly. On each end of the sidewalk, and on the other side of the street, thugs dressed in all white stood with baseball bats in their hands. Jakob whispered,

“Just use your powers to move them aside, and we’ll run away.”

Corrin sighed, “Haven’t I made it clear to you that I don’t like using my powers on people? Let’s just go into the party! Maybe they’ll chill out.”

Jakob sighed.

 

\--

 

They walked to the back of the school. A carnival was set up. Gaudy banners wafted high in the air over tents, rides, and stalls with games and a myriad of food. Corrin sprinted towards it. A huge wind kicked up, and Corrin covered his face with his hands. Izana landed on the ground in front of him, a huge smile on his face. He said,

“Sorry? Do you not know how to fly? I thought you were an esper.”

“Well, I am, I just don’t like using my powers that way.”

“You don’t flaunt your powers? How else do you prove your obvious superiority to all the boring, normal humans around you?” He stretched his arms out, and the middle schoolers around him bowed.

 

[20 **%** -> 29 **%** ]

 

Corrin stammered, “I… don’t? I’m not better than anyone else.”

“Nonsense!” He motioned towards the carnival behind him, “All this was accomplished through my psychic powers! Can you truly say that it is not the work of a great man?”

Jakob whispered, “You can’t, since he’s definitely not even fifteen yet.”

Corrin stifled a giggle. Izana smiled broadly,

“Yes! Laugh! You’re at a carnival, Corrin! Let’s have some fun!”

He bunched his dress underneath him, and floated off into the air. Jakob glared into the distance, but kept his ghostly lips pursed. Corrin hopped in place,

“What should we do first?”

“Anything you want, Corrin. Did you bring any money?”

Corrin blinked, then quickly checked his pockets. He gasped.

“You spent it all on your train ticket.”

“Yeah…”

“I’d let you borrow mine if I wasn’t incorporeal.”

Corrin stepped over into the carnival, there wasn’t exactly a huge crowd. He was just looking around, “Huh? You seemed really corporeal when we fought yesterday.”

“You blasted away most of my power.”

“Ah, sorry!”

Jakob put a hand on his chest, “It’s only by your grace that I was allowed to persist at all. Thank you for sparing my life.”

“Haha, you don’t need to keep thanking me, you know!”

Jakob mumbled something, but Corrin couldn’t quite hear it. Probably not important. The food at this carnival was just too tempting. There were greasy burgers, corn dogs slathered in ketchup, clouds of cotton candy, and lollipops in infinite variety. And that was just what Corrin could see without moving! He hopped in place, eager to eat but unable to decide. Or pay. His stomach growled when another delicious corn dog passed in front of him. He stammered,

“Jakob do you think I should-, should I-, would they let me perform for food?”

“Not a chance.” Corrin groaned. Jakob put a hand on his shoulder, “In fact, I would recommend that we leave if you’re that hungry.”

Corrin puffed his chest out, “Well, I’m not hungry, then!”

His stomach growled. Jakob shook his head. A voice boomed out behind them,

“Hungry? Did you know you can solve that problem, instantly?”

Izana was floating in the middle of the path. The crowd had petered out, a few people awkwardly walked past them. Corrin was a little suspicious. He asked,

“Uh, how, exactly?”

“Just use your psychic powers to steal the food!” Izana levitated a corn dog, then snatched it out of mid-air, “They can’t do anything about it.” He took a bite.

Corrin scratched his head, then pointed at the food vendor,

“But, this is your party. You can’t really steal your own stuff.”

Izana laughed, “You got me there! But you can steal food if you want to!”

“I don’t want to steal food.”

He dramatically laid himself onto the counter, sending napkins, condiment bottles, and the cash register flying, “Oh no! My entire evil plan is completely ruined now!” He sniffed loudly and obviously, “I must take my leave! Good day, Corrin!” He scooped up his robes and flew away from the hotdog stand.

 

[29 **%** -> 31 **%** ]

 

Corrin flapped his hands to calm down. He was overwhelmed by Izana, he was just too loud, and too jerkish. If there’s one person who would never be Corrin’s friend, it’d probably be that terrible person! Corrin cringed at the ruined corn dog stand. He asked,

“Gosh, I am so sorry, cashier person, do you mind if I help you clean up?” Corrin crawled under the table, and started picking up the scattered napkins and popsicle sticks.

The cashier leapt back, as far from Corrin as possible, “A-aren’t you going to fix it all with your psychic powers?! Y-you do have psychic powers, right?”

“Oh, yeah, but I don’t really like using them.” Corrin scooped up the popsicle sticks into a nearby cup, “Uh, should I throw these away? Can you re-use them?”

“I-is that an order?”

“No! Of course not!” Corrin put his hands on his hips, “You know more about corn dog safety than I do!”

“I guess so. You are just a kid.”

“That’s rude!” Corrin’s face wrinkled, he put the cup on the table and reached back down to grab the condiments, “I’m not just a kid, I’m a very cute kid!”

He smiled at the cashier, who laughed a little.

“We should throw those sticks away. I have some more in the back.” The cashier leaned down to pick up the cash, “Thanks, but I got it from here.”

Corrin slid under the table, and put the condiments in a neat line. The cashier was still shaking a little, but also had a tiny smile. Corrin gave him a little wave, then backed away. Jakob was nowhere to be seen. The crowd spread out in every direction, and Corrin didn’t know where to go next. he called out softly,

“Jakob! Jakob? Where’d you go?”

He heard a whistling above him, and jumped to the side. Jakob floated down slowly, twirling a corn dog in his hand. He said,

“I found some food for you.”

Corrin grabbed it and said, “Thanks!” then ate the whole thing in one go.

“Where did you find it?”

“Corrin. Don’t skip lunch again.” Jakob looked disappointed, “If it turns you into such a ravenous force that you’ll eat anything I hand you, then I shall prepare your lunch myself.”

“What?! That’s great!”

“Don’t sound so indigent! You are the reason you’re hungry right now!” Jakob put a hand to his transparent chest, “But I am eager to show off my skill. You will never taste a better lunch.”

“Can’t wait!”

Corrin turned back into the crowd and ran off to the next area. There were all sorts of skill and strength testers, ball throwing games, even one of those cool dunk tanks! Corrin knew that he couldn’t actually participate, but it was enough to watch other people try their luck. One woman was absolutely acing a basketball game. She got another three in just before the timer ran out. Over by the end of the lot, there were several ball-tossing games. Corrin rushed over to them, and nearly ran into someone spinning ceramic plates on sticks. He shouted,

“Sorry! Oh my gosh!”

The performer hopped backwards with a laugh. None of the plates fell off, “You’re excited! It’s all in good fun!”

Corrin bowed and apologized again. He made his way to the skill-testing games. Every booth was full, most people weren’t doing great. One kid couldn’t even throw the ball far enough the first time. The kid threw again, and hit, but the cans barely wobbled. That didn’t seem right. Corrin narrowed his eyes, and stretched out his psychic sense. He could feel the inside of the cans. There were metal pegs holding them in place, and springs connecting those pegs to pedals on the ground. Corrin watched with his eyes. The carny running the game stepped near the cans, and the kid’s final hit knocked two cans off. He gasped, it wasn’t actually a game of skill, it was just whenever the carny felt like letting you win.

He felt a little sick. Were all the other games like that, too? He checked the high striker. There was a block right under the plunger. Whenever people would smack the plunger with a hammer, it wouldn’t go down all the way. He rushed over to the dunk tank. Sure enough, that one had a little pin in it that stopped the mechanism from working. This was terrible. Corrin didn’t know if he could change the machines subtly enough, and was it even his place to do so? He wrinkled his face. Maybe people just like playing on rigged games.

Jakob tapped him on the shoulder. He had a concerned expression on his face. He said,

“Corrin, how are you feeling?”

Corrin inhaled sharply, then smiled a little, “I’m fine! Just… conflicted.” He couldn’t do anything

Jakob turned around. In just a second, he was holding four plates in his hands that weren’t there before. Corrin clapped,

“Wow! How’d you do that? Can you summon plates now?”

Jakob smiled and put them on a nearby table.

“No, but I can catch them. Let’s move onto the next area.” Jakob took Corrin by the shoulders and guided him out of the crowd.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Jakob flew close to Corrin’s ear and whispered, “Corrin, I think someone’s-”

A loud ringing started right behind them. Corrin whipped around. Bright lights and more buzzers sounded through the darkened tent. The lights illuminated Izana, who was standing on top of a small, artificial pond. In the pond were a bunch of rubber duckies with numbers on them. Izana threw a tiny, plastic fishing rod at Corrin. He just barely caught it.

 

[31 **%** -> 33 **%** ]

 

“Uh, Izana? What is this?”

Izana gasped, “Don’t tell me you don’t know the most basic of carnival games!”

Corrin shook his head, “My father never let me go to fairs.”

“All the more reason to show off now!” Izana waved at the setup, “Allow me to explain! In this game, the only object is to collect as many rubber duckies as you can!” He lifted a duck with telekinesis, “On the top is a magnet, that’s how you’ll catch the duck! On the bottom is a number, which is how many points the duck is worth!”

“That sounds fun!”

“It is fun! Let’s start!”

Izana leapt off the pond, and landed next to Corrin. He produced his own small fishing rod, and shouted,

“Start!”

Corrin lunged towards the pond and whipped the fishing rod at it in one smooth motion. It bounced off of a duck and fell onto the other side of the pond. He retrieved it and tried again. This time he was slow, deliberate, and caught the magnet immediately. He pulled it back. The magnet detached. Corrin glanced at Izana, he already had three ducks! He went back to the pond with renewed vigour. The ducks spun slowly around the pond, so it wasn’t hard to get one with the magnet. The real difficulty was pulling it out at the right speed so it didn’t fall off the magnet. Jakob whispered,

“Do you want me to collect the ducks for you? I’m invisible, so it’ll look like you’re getting them.”

Corrin shook his head, “Nope! I can do this myself!”

He went back to it with gusto, and soon had his own pile of ducks.

 

\--

 

Corrin scoured the pond, but there weren’t any ducks left. He looked up, Izana was already standing on top of the machine again. He announced,

“All of the ducks have been collected! This isn’t usually how the game works, but it looked like you were having fun, so I just let you keep going.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

Izana laughed, “No no, that’s what a carnival is for! What kind of host would I be if you didn’t have any fun! Anyway, time to count!”

He floated his ducks in front of him and counted silently. Corrin looked at his own pile and started counting them carefully. Jakob would hand him the higher-point ducks to show how well he did. Soon, Izana shouted,

“I have one hundred and thirteen points, Corrin!” He smirked, “Did you finish counting?”

“Thirty-two, thirty-seven, yup, it looks like you won!”

“But of course! I cheated!” Izana laughed.

 

[33 **%** -> 35 **%** ]

 

Corrin flinched, “Please don’t do that.” He smiled, “But it’s okay that you wanted to cheat. If winning is that important to you, I don’t mind.”

“Well, don’t you want to know how I cheated? I watched you get frustrated at the ducks. Your face of concentration is absolutely delightful!”

“T-thanks?”

“All I did was telekinetically draw them towards my fishing rod.” Izana pointed at Corrin’s meager pile, and the top few started floating towards him, “Absolutely devilish! You don’t need to tell me, I know that you’re devastated!”

“I mean, not really? Using psychic powers is kinda your thing, of course you’d use them to cheat.”

Izana flinched, he sputtered out, “W-what? Are you calling me, the great Izana,  _ predictable _ ?”

“Yes?”

“Then I shall show you how unpredictable I can be! prepare for the most fantastic,” Izana made all of the rubber ducks levitate, “Most exhilarating, most deadly display of plastic ducks in your life!”

“Cool!”

Izana spun the rubber ducks around him in a massive cyclone. He stepped forward, spun around, and let a dozen ducks fly right by Corrin’s head. Corrin clapped. Suddenly, the vortex spun upwards, and all the ducks flew through a hole in the tent’s roof. Jakob gave him a thumbs-up.

“Yeah! Nice job, Jakob!”

“I see what’s going on here now.” Izana pointed directly at Jakob, “You brought a chaperone!” He laughed.

“Yup! It’s cool that you can see him, do you usually see ghosts?”

“Of course!” Izana leaned in towards Corrin, “But this one is harming you in more ways than you know. You can’t truly appreciate this carnival with a chaperone!” The wind picked up as Izana reached out with his psychic powers. Another cyclone of wind appeared, much stronger than Jakob’s. It rushed towards him. Jakob shouted,

“Get out of the way, Corrin!”

Once the cyclone hit, Jakob dissipated. His ectoplasm spun in every direction, and at the end, he was gone.

 

[35 **%** -> 85 **%** ]

 

Corrin took a series of deep breaths. Crackling bolts of power rippled from his body and into the ground. He stated,

“Why. Did you do that.”

“Now you can enjoy the carnival on your own terms!” He winked, “I’ll see you soon, Corrin!”

The pond turned off, and all of its lights dimmed. He stood there in the darkness. It felt much scarier now that he was alone. Corrin fumbled with his phone. How much would Flora freak out if she knew? What about the rest of his family? He shivered, then put away his phone. He just needed to find Jakob again.

Corrin stepped out into the harsh sunlight. The crowd noticed him, and backed away. A few people bowed. He was all alone, and knew that Izana would be watching him.

A huge sheet sliced through the air towards him. He leapt out of the way, and watched it float off with the wind. This was getting ridiculous. Corrin was shaking a little, even a piece of cloth was unnerving. He ran through the carnival. There wasn’t anything that he could do, or even wanted to do. He had to find Izana again. It was his fault that Corrin was here in the first place.

Corrin reached out with his psychic powers. Izana was a huge flashbulb in a room of darkness. He stood out less like a sore thumb and more like a thumb that’s on fire. The expression of his powers was nearly constant. It was very, very easy to track him down.

Izana was lounging with a group of people around his age, cracking very bad jokes and eating from a buffet table. He said,

“So I was in the market the other day, and only  _ one _ person recognized me! Can you believe that?”

“Oh, haha, not at all Izana! That’s so funny!”

Corrin didn’t want to interrupt, so he hung around the fringes. The buffet was piled high with fruit, salad, and delicious appetizers. There were a few pizza rolls. Corrin like twelve, then toddled over towards the group. Nearly immediately, Izana said,

“I see that you’ve found my private party! How did you find me?”

“Your psychic powers are like a beacon! I could find you with my eyes closed.” Corrin frowned, “But this isn’t about you! Why did you invite me here in the first place?”

Izana sighed,

“Corrin, I’m trying to make you use your psychic powers! You have to know how fantastic they are!”

 

[85 **%** -> 94 **%** ]

 

“I don’t WANT to! They aren’t fantastic! They’re just part of me! I want to use them to help people, not control everyone around me!” Corrin pointed to the anxious people around them.

Izana snapped, “Well, I’m trying to help  _ you _ ! But you won’t listen!”

Corrin cringed. It really wasn’t the same. Izana wasn’t helping anyone, and he was hurting so many people. Corrin could see it on the student’s faces. Even the other adults were terrified of him. But he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t beat up Izana, right? He was a really strong esper. He shouted,

“I’m not going to fight you! I’m leaving!”

“But wait! You’ve only experienced one attraction!” Izana floated up from his chair, and held out a set of tickets, “Here! You haven’t tried the ferris wheel, any of the rides, and you certainly haven’t had much food.”

Corrin slowly took the tickets. He still wanted Jakob more than anything at this carnival, but he still couldn’t refuse Izana. After all, the best way to avoid a fight is to not fight in the first place. He stammered,

“Could I have some more food from the buffet?”

“Of course!” Izana lead him over, “Now, do you usually not eat lunch? You deserve better than to go hungry!”

“Jakob was going to take care of that.”

Izana’s mouth hung open, “Well, y’know…”

Corrin quietly took a plateful of food, then shuffled out of the tent.

 

\--

 

The fried chicken he took was quite delicious. It was sweet, but a little sour, and looked shiny and soft. He could’ve eaten it for hours, but he had other food too. There were deviled eggs spiced to perfection, some fantastic raisin cookies, and a cereal bar made from a dozen different brands. The crowd wasn’t paying much attention to him anymore, either. Maybe it was just because they saw Izana last time. He was pretty scary.

Corrin had a ticket to the ferris wheel, one ride ticket, and one prize ticket from a local arcade. Maybe they had a booth at the carnival?

He walked over to one of the teacup rides, and stood in line. While he waited, he tried looking around for a park map, but couldn’t even see anyone using one. The ferris wheel stood tall in the sky, slowly rotating to give the best view of the park. He stepped into a teacup, right next to a very small kid and their parent. The ferris wheel was obviously one of the mobile models, it was light-weight, but still over twenty feet tall.

The teacup ride was fun, but a little anticlimactic. He couldn’t wait to ride up the tallest thing in the park. It was utterly packed, the entrance and exit were both full of people. The weather was still nice, he could wait around for hours if he needed to. Just as he got in line, he heard a tremendous shout,

“Aha, make way!”

The crowd parted nearly instantly. Everyone except Corrin leapt out of the way as Izana paraded down towards the ferris wheel. Corrin frowned. He was always putting himself above others. His powers were impressive, but his manners weren’t. Izana shouted,

“I see you’ve found our fair’s fantastic wheel! It is truly of mighty stature, this is the largest mobile ferris wheel in the whole city!” Izana held out his hand, “Well? Want to ride the ferris wheel with the great and wonderful Izana?”

Corrin cringed, “Not really. Sorry.”

“Well, I’ll respect your position! Ferris wheels are pretty scary!” He cackled, “But while you’re riding, I can show you my own wheel!”

Izana spun up a whirlwind and jumped on top of it. He spun in place for a while, but then it banked hard to the left. The ferris wheel tilted over. Corrin didn’t even think, he just pushed everyone out of the way with his telekinesis. All but one. The ferris wheel careened towards Corrin. He blacked out.

 

\--

 

Izana’s eyes widened. The dust settled quickly. It was such a huge piece of equipment, and Izana was solely responsible. He never wanted to hurt Corrin.

 

[??? **%** ]

 

A dim blue light shone from beneath the ferris wheel. The entire wheel launched into the air, and shredded into its component parts. Each screw, metal pane, strut, and colourful canvas separated neatly. Standing in the middle of the rain of metal and glass was a creature Izana had never seen before. A quadruped with long, silver horns, metal skin, and no eyes. It screamed, and a blue wave washed over the carnival. The food carts it hit collapsed into their individual pieces, tents fell into themselves, and people were gently carried away. Izana’s gang was nowhere to be found. He floated towards the strange, twisted deer thing. It turned, then he felt a crushing force. It had really, really strong psychic abilities. The deer thing turned and stomped, then he rocketed towards the school. He reflexively raised a shield, then smashed through the school like a wrecking ball. Classrooms flew past, huge chunks of the building followed Izana. He could see the dragon staring at him through the entire building between them.

Water flowed off the rooftop gardens, out of the buildings plumbing, and right towards the dragon. There was a slight distortion, but it was all so organized. Had this been the plan all along? Izana bunched up his cloak and levitated himself up through the ravine.

The rooftop gardens were in utter disrepair already. It had a massive, new chasm splitting rocks asunder. Rare fish and small sharks swam against the current. Several fell down. The dragon emerged from the waterfall with a shark clasped in its mouth. A wave of psychic force blasted him further into the sky, he barely raised a shield in time. Far below, the dragon spit the shark into a pool of water. It leapt after him. Izana grabbed a boulder from the garden. As he lifted it to crush the dragon, it jumped onto the boulder. It leapt off and swung at him with its horns. He dodged easily. Its tail came from his other side and slapped him across the face. He blacked out for a second, and his vision was blurry. Blood floated off into the air.

Izana was plummeting back into his carnival, too fast to see anything. He put up a shield reflexively. It took all his mental fortitude to keep it up during the impact. Once the rubble stopped falling, he had sunk into the ground in a sizable crater. His robes were in tatters. There were scraps floating through the air. He jumped out of the hole, and lunged towards the school. He wasn’t sure if he could hide from it, but he might as well try.

He shoved open a door with his shoulder. The hallway was dark, totally unpopulated. Most kids should be at the festival or at home. There was a distant sound of running water. He sprinted into a classroom and hid behind a cabinet. Izana had to figure out where the dragon was going next, so he flooded the ground with his psychic powers. He felt the vibrations in the air around him, on the ground, and anywhere in the building. It was a flawless plan. He felt all of the students fleeing the scene, soft vibrations of the wind, and the pounding water still spraying out from the broken plumbing system. He felt a tremendous thud, and the entire outside wall was gone. 

In its place was the silvery, eyeless dragon, framed by the bright sunlight. Its horns glistened like still water, and its spiked tail swayed back and forth. He telekinetically threw every chair and desk at it. Each desk disassembled and fell to pieces before it came within two feet of it. The dragon stepped slowly towards Izana. Izana laughed and tried clapping a few times. He announced,

“Haha! Great prank, Corrin!” The dragon tilted its head, “It is you in there! G-great to know!” He scrambled backwards towards the door, “But I kinda want to stay alive so, uh, could you stop trying to kill me?”

Corrin lowered his horns. He scraped the ground with his hoof. Izana tore open the door and jumped through. Inches behind him, Corrin crashed through the wall, into the hallway, then through the other wall. Izana tore doors off their hinges, flung desks out of their classrooms, and twisted them together into a barrier of metal. He turned around and kept running. From behind him, he heard a tremendous crash. Corrin lifted it with his horns. A tremendous crash rumbled through the floor, and the walls wobbled. There was a new hole in the ceiling. Bright sunlight illuminated Corrin’s silver scales. Rubble dropped down like a gentle rain. Izana was actually, legitimately shaking. He couldn’t fight that thing without a weapon.

The only room that might help is the wood shop. Usually closed off to the middle schoolers, Izana knew a special way to get in. He hopped down in front of the locked double doors, then pressed into the metal. The doors shattered into pieces. He walked through the rubble and levitated the biggest saw he could find. These saws were diamond-tipped, specially designed to break boulders and cut bricks. Every middle school needed a couple. He yanked the three-foot-wide circular saws out of the storage closet with a sickening screech. His powers were enough to get all twelve spinning in mid-air at once. They spun so fast they just looked like perfectly flat, shiny disks. He tested one on the ground. It let out a high-pitched noise as it came into contact with the concrete. There was a sizable indent left from just that little. He cackled.

The saws shredded the rest of the wood shop’s wall. Hunks of concrete wall buckled open and fell away, carved so quickly it looked like magic. Now Corrin wasn’t the only one who could destroy walls whenever he wanted.

Izana could hear the distant sound of Corrin’s hooves. Well, if that even was Corrin. He must weigh a ton with all that armour. He crouched behind a water fountain, and waited for Corrin to come closer. His saws hovered just behind a corner, whirling slightly. He could feel the breeze from here.

Corrin was stomping around, stopping, then lowering his head down to something. Could Corrin smell better than a human in that forme? He turned towards Izana all at once, then charged the water fountain. Izana leapt out of the way and brought the first saw with him. Once Corrin’s horn hit the water fountain, it separated into its component parts. Plastic dividers popped out, screws turned at lightning speed, and soon there was a steady trickle of water in the middle of the hallway. Izana stepped away. He hurled a saw at Corrin’s face. Corrin stepped to the side just a little too slow. His shoulder caught the saw, and a spray of water shot out of the creature. Corrin screamed like a thousand people were drowning in a synthesizer. It shook the walls, rippled the water, and Izana collapsed like a sack of bricks, hands pressed into his ears. Corrin twisted and writhed, clopping in place wildly. He grabbed it with telekinesis, and ripped it out with a tremendous psychic force. It smashed clean through the wall and disappeared with a loud snap. Izana struggled up on one foot. From his kneeling position, he directed three saws at Corrin. Corrin jumped to the other side of the hallway and screamed at the first one, ducked down as the second one passed, and stopped the third one with his horns. His power was overriding Izana’s own. He felt his telekinesis slip. Izana dropped to the ground, and the huge, diamond-tipped saw sailed just inches above his nose. A tremendous bang shattered the wall behind him. He let out a cackling cry,

“Ahaha! This is getting a mite serious, Corrin! Could we maybe-”

A tendril of water whipped at Izana. He shielded himself and backed up a lot. A misty whirlpool was forming around Corrin, made out of the fountain water. Every so often, a tendril of water would lash out at Izana. Corrin needed something to make him stop, and now. Izana brought out the rest of the saws,

“I really didn’t want to have to do this! You can’t dodge all eight saws!”

Izana smiled as he hurled the shiny saws at Corrin, all at once. It was a massive movement of metal, a rending, reflective ruse. Corrin was way stronger than him. He also gathered up the rest of his cloak to skedaddle somewhere else.

Corrin shifted just a little as each saw came into contact with his whirlpool. Once a saw hit, it left Izana’s control, and Corrin gently spun it around him instead. Each one joined the restless water as a huge pane, and reflected more of Corrin’s beautiful, silvery forme. Once the last saw hit the whirlpool, Corrin shouted. All eight saws launched directly at Izana. He raised a shield. Even before they hit him, the saws shattered it into pieces. Izana couldn’t move. He closed his eyes and braced for the end.

Blades passed by his head, he could feel the edges float within a hair’s breadth. He opened his eyes. Two saws clattered to the ground right in front of him. His own hair rained down around him like fallen snow. Izana gasped loudly. He patted his now perfectly-bald head. He shouted,

“No! It can’t be!” He spent so much money and other people’s time on perfecting the colour, acquiring the perfect coifs, and it was all gone now. He kneeled on the ground and hid his head, “Corrin… This is the end for me.”

 

\--

 

“Ohmigosh, I’m so sorry! How did this happen?! I just blacked out, you did something that I can’t remember,” Corrin cringed, “But I’m really sorry about your hair!”

“Yes…” Izana turns to face Corrin. He didn’t tear up even a little. Corrin’s brow wrinkled, “All the product I put in that hair has been wasted…” He stood up, slowly, then put a hand to his forehead, “So I guess it’s time to wax my head! Hello, baldness!”

 

[95 **%** -> 100 **%** ]

 

“YOU. ARE. THE. MOST CONFUSING PERSON I’VE EVER MET WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Corrin shouted, “I’m glad I sawed your hair off!”

A massive burst of water flooded towards Izana and Corrin from every direction. It whirled into an impenetrable wall of bubbles, then shot upwards. The water carried both of them into the sky.

 

\--

 

Corrin floated a hundred feet above the school. It was in tatters. The entire fairground was flooded, and in a million pieces. The school had a ravine cut through it, a hole blasted into the top and side, and several sections were deconstructed into component parts. He extended his senses. Each piece in the fairground had a place. It took seconds for him levitate them all back into place. He reached out, and found the missing chunks of building. He pulled them back into place, re-sealing and re-building it even better than before. It was cleaned to a mirror shine. Each fish was still flopping around somewhere, so he picked them up with a pile of water, and put them back, too. Even the weird sharks that inhabited the roof were still relatively okay. Corrin nearly got distracted staring at them.

He finished up the rooftop garden, then moved onto the carnival. Each piece had been carefully placed to the side, then washed away with water. He found them in seconds, and each booth, tent, and machine was up and running again. He used air compression to dry the tents, but all of the non-packaged cotton candy was ruined. Corrin reached into a candy floss machine and ate some. Not ruined, just compacted into a sugary square. He floated over to the skill-tester machines. Each of them had a subtle way that they were rigged, and he rebuilt the machines just slightly wrong. The cans for the ball toss were solid, and didn’t have a peg in the bottom. The high striker used a hydraulic press instead, something impossible to rig. After some deliberation, he left the dunk tank alone. You didn’t really win any prizes from that.

He double-checked the grounds, but everything else seemed in order. The immense power drained away slowly in a gentle breeze. Soon, Corrin was standing alone, in the middle of a clean, perfectly set-up carnival.

Izana approached in the distance. His clothes were ripped, he was bald, but he didn’t look even slightly less confident. He spoke,

“Hey, Corrin!” Izana waved slowly, “I just want to apologize! I did a whole lot of bad stuff.”

Corrin just nodded. He was still angry, and a little confused. Would every other esper be like this? Corrin despised bullies, and Izana really did bully people terribly. He didn’t feel sympathetic at all.

“I’ve never met another esper before! I was just so excited to meet you, and I wanted everyone else to be, too…”

Corrin shouted, “That’s not an excuse!” He came up closer to Izana, and spoke in a normal tone, “The way you treat other people is despicable. We weren’t given these powers to rule over everyone, but to help them!”

Izana nodded slowly. He looked a little sad, then asked, “Is it cool if I start by helping you?” He kneeled and took Corrin’s hand, “I want to do everything in my power to help you find Jakob again.”

Corrin stammered, “Sure… that’s fine.” He took a breath to regain his composure, “But you also need to promise me that you’ll be nicer to the people in your school! Adults and kids alike!”

“I promise!” Izana jumped up and smiled from ear to ear. His bald head looked like it was already shiny. Izana’s natural luster just brought that out. Corrin backed up a little, he didn’t want to be too forward. And besides, it had been a stressful evening. All caused by Izana.

“So, what’re you doing after this?” Izana winked, “Anything special?”

“I guess I have to walk home… I don’t have any money for the train again.”

Izana laughed, “Corrin! You live in Nohr, right? That’s like half the city away! You’ll never make it if you walk!” He put one arm around Corrin’s shoulder, “Hey, have you ever ridden in a limousine before?”

“No?”

They walked off towards the car lot. There was a huge, black, extremely shiny car that was longer than Corrin’s entire house. His jaw dropped. Izana laughed and gestured towards it,

“Now that’s a limousine!”

“No, Izana, this is exactly what I was talking about! Why don’t we just take a regular car?”

Izana leaned forward, “Sigh, I guess you’re right. Chauffeur! Into the boring old car instead!”

“See? It’ll be a new experience for you! Not  _ right _ in the lap of luxury!”

“Hm. You’re right again! You know, you’re a very interesting guy.”

“Thanks!”

Izana hopped into the back of the car with Corrin. They buckled up in the plush leather, and Izana made sure to ask Corrin every possible question about his psionic abilities. Corrin relaxed a little. He definitely found a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me an embarrassingly long amount of time, especially considering that this is my second izana/corrin fic! by rights i should've gotten better at writing them, yeah? it was still a lot of fun, and I hope you all enjoyed it! (especially ray lmao)  
> honestly the funnest part was how similar mob and corrin's powers are. they both go berserk at some point, can manipulate the area around them, and use artstyles unique to the rest of their show/game when they're using their powers. (like, srsly, why does corrin's dragon form look like that? no other dragon looks like that) also, there's secret conspiracy stuff on top of all that. it's just neat!
> 
> anyway thank you so much i hope you had a good christmas, and will have a happy new year!!!! <3


End file.
